Homicide
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Call The PoPo! |композитор = DJ-Nate |id саундтрека = 485224 |аудио = Файл:CallthePoPo!.ogg |монеты = 3 }} Homicide — лёгкий популярный 2.1 демон, созданный игроком Jghost217. Описание Homicide красив и сдержан (в плане стилистики), геймплей у него довольно простой, но есть части, которые могут вызвать затруднения у неопытного игрока. Большое внимание было уделено фону. Для этого были применены различные триггеры и свечения. Дизайн блоков не очень детализированный, но это компенсирует фон. Homicide повествует нам о погоне полиции за серийным маньяком, который "охотился" на людей. При этом иногда приходится отвлекаться на прохождение. Геймплей 0-6% — Идёт довольно простой этап куба, где вам попутно предлагают режим низкой детализации, Отключение Эффекта Смерти (на котором написано: "Officer Down" (Офицер погиб) и режим ультра низкой детализации. После чего вы нажимаете на сферу рывка и летите к порталу корабля. Также можно собрать улику, которая нужна для открытия монет. 6-8% — Лёгкая часть с маленьким корабликом, где нам показывают включённый фонарик. 8-10% — Идёт авто-часть с участием маленького куба, где вас, в конце этой части, подбрасывает на красном батуте к порталу шара. 10-15% — Часть с шаром, где на фоне показывают автомобиль полиции из США, мы просто в такт музыке нажимаем на экран. Также на этой части можно собрать улику. 15-23% — Очень лёгкая часть с кубом, где мы просто прыгаем. На заднем плане, мы видим полицейскую ленту и обводку трупа. Также можно собрать улику. 23-28% — Часть с пауком, где мы должны в такт музыке нажимать на экран. Можно собрать улику. На заднем плане — хорошо детализированный пистолет и ленты полиции. 28-30% — Красивая заставка уровня. 31-41% — Часть с волной на четвертной скорости, где мы попутно встречаем портал раздвоения. На заднем плане — полицейская машина, которая едет по улицам города в погоне за убийцей. Можно собрать улику. 41%-46% — Средний по сложности сегмент с корабликом на четвертной скорости. 47-50% — Очень лёгкая часть с роботом, где мы можем собрать улику. 51%-67% — Сложный этап с шаром. На заднем плане мы видим электрошокер. 67-82% — Довольно интересная часть с кубом. Обычный путь: Мы прыгаем по крышам домов с сопровождением полицейского вертолёта, который при помощи прожектора ищет подозреваемого. Путь с уликами: Когда идёт часть с показом черепа из Doom Gauntlet, мы, когда зажимали на сферу перемещения, останавливаемся, и нажимаем на жёлтую штуку, после чего нам открывается альтернативный путь, где мы прыгаем по фонарям, и находим улику, после чего мы следуем обычному пути, но, собрав вторую улику в этой части, у нас вместо пары двух шипов (которые стоят рядом с финальной частью), появляются дополнительные шипы. 82-91% — Идёт довольно лёгкая стадия с тарелкой. На заднем плане мы можем увидеть сердце, которое пульсирует. Можно собрать улику. 91-96% — Лёгкая часть с кораблём. 96-98% — Показ, сколько вы собрали улик, и сбор монет. 99-100% — Нам показывают газету. Уровень пройден! Монеты * Для того, чтобы получить монеты, надо собрать определённое количество улик, которые спрятаны на уровне. ** 5 улик — одна монета. ** 7 улик — две монеты. ** 10 улик — три монеты. * Первая улика находится на 2%. Для сбора нужно всего лишь прыгнуть. * Вторая улика находится на 13%. Для сбора нужно раньше нажать, чем надо. * Третья улика находится на 21%. Для сбора на 20% нужно не прыгать, и вы попадете в один потайной путь, где вы соберете улику. * Четвертая улика находится на 26%. Для сбора нужно попасть в узкий проход. * Пятая улика находится на 39%. Для сбора нужно лететь вниз в узком пространстве. * Шестая улика находится на 49%. Для сбора на 48% нужно сделать меньше клик, и вы попадете в маленький проход. * Седьмая улика находится на 75%. Сбор улики довольно необычный. На 69% нужно вовремя зеленую сферу отпустить, и вы соберете желтый "ключ". После этого, вы попадете в альтернативный путь. Тут вы должны соблюдать тайминги. В конце пути вы соберете улику, улетев вверх вернувшись обратно. * Восьмая улика находится на 82%. Сбор улики достаточно простой. На 80% нужно нажать на сферу, и вы будете вверху. * Девятая улика находится на 85%. Нужно пропустить гравитационный портал, и пройти в альтернативном коротком проходе. * Десятая улика находится на 91%. Нужно не нажимать на фиолетовые сферы, и вы соберете улику. Homicide evidence 1.jpg|Первая улика Homicide evidence 2.jpg|Вторая улика Homicide evidence 3.jpg|Третья улика Homicide evidence 4.jpg|Четвертая улика Homicide evidence 5.jpg|Пятая улика Homicide evidence 6.jpg|Шестая улика Homicide evidence 7.jpg|Седьмая улика Homicide evidence 8.jpg|Восьмая улика Homicide evidence 9.jpg|Девятая улика Homicide evidence 10.jpg|Десятая улика Homicide coins.jpg|Все монеты Интересные факты * Проверил уровень известный игрок Dorami. * Уровень был сделан специально для Doom Gauntlet Contest, но не занял никакого места по причине отсутствия связи с тематикой Рокового испытания. * На уровне есть пасхалки: ** На автомобиле, на моменте 31-41% написаны цифры: 217. Эти цифры присутствуют и в нике автора этого уровня. ** На газете, в выпирающем уголке написано: "So, it's a bad copy of Identity GdLev-" . * При прохождении появляется газета. Но, при сборе улик, текст меняется: ** 0-4 улики: Local Killer on the Loose, Police Left No Solid Leads, Case has Gone Cold Detectives Accepting Any Information . ** 5-9 улик: Manhunt Underway! Poliсe Chasing Local Murderer After Clues Leading to His Identity Being Discovered . ** 10 улик: Local Murder Caught After a Long Manhunt, The Suspect Was Carrying the Murder Weapon at the Time of His Arrest . Видео center|335px|Прохождение от Almyros Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Демоны Категория:Лёгкие демоны Категория:Художественный стиль Категория:Gauntlet Contest 2 Категория:Длинные Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Featured